peterrabbittvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Rabbit
Peter Rabbit is a main protagonist from Peter Rabbit (TV Series). Peter is seven years old a rabbit who lives with his mother underneath a tree in a hidden burrow. He misses his late father and desperately wants to grow up to be just like him. Armed with his father's journal, which is basically a guide to everything one needs to become a truly wild rabbit, and aided and abetted by his two best friends, Benjamin Bunny and Lily Bobtail. Peter sets off to make his own mark in life and have adventures even greater and grander than his dad's. He is voiced by Colin DePaula. Parker L Lander later Jake Beale. 'Personality' Peter is very adventures, brave, loyal, mischievous, resilient, clever, and kind. When every his friends or family is in trouble he does everything he can to help them, and he also put everyone else's needs before his own. He can be a bit overprotective of his little sister, Cotton-Tail Rabbit, who keeps following him on adventures. 'Physical Appearance' Peter is a young rabbit with light brown fur, brown eyes wearing a blue jacket that once belonged to his father. But in the first episode Peter use to wear a red jacket and he also carries a greenish-brown satchel that holds his father's journal. 'List of Appearances' #Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale #The Tale the Radish Robber/The Tale of Two Enemies #The Tale of Benjamin's Strawberry Raid/The Tale of the Lying Fox #The Tale of the Greddy Fox/The Tale of the Secret Treehouse #The Tale of the Angry Cat/The Tale of Mr. Tod's Trap #The Tale of Nutkin on the Run/The Tale of the Wriggly Worms #The Tale of Jemima's Egg/The Tale of the Great Breakout #The Tale of the Lucky Four Leaf Clover/The Tale of the Unguarded Garden #The Tale of the Start of Spring #The Tale of the Big Move/The Tale of the Lost Tunnels #The Tale of the Dash in the Dark/The Tale of the Grumpy Owl #The Tale of the Down Hill Escape/The Tale of the Cat and the Rat #The Tale of the Mother's Day Pie/The Tale of the Mystery Plum Thief #The Tale of the Hazelnut Raid/The Tale of the Broken Bed #The Tale of the Hero Rabbit/The Tale of the Falling Rock #The Tale of the One That Got Away/The Tale of Cotton-tail's New Friend #The Tale of the Runaway Kites/The Tale of the Suprising Sisters #The Tale of the Giant Pumpkin/The Tale of the Fierce Bad Rabbit 'Relationships' Lily: Peter and Lily are known to be best friends, along with Benjamin. In many episodes it is shown that Lily may have a little crush on Peter. 'Gallery' Click here to view Peter Rabbit's Gallery 'Trivia' *In Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale, it's revealed that before Peter wore his father's blue jacket he had his own but in red. **It was in this episode that Peter received his father's journal. '' '' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Brothers Category:Main Characters